


Soulmates in Seattle

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i guess), Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, HS AU, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Soulmate AU, a bit of angst, at least i tried with that one?, demisexual roman, meet cute, supportive gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Patton and Remy are on their way to Seattle to meet up with some friends. Fate might have a little bit more in store for them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to give a shoutout to my amazing beta reader, @thequeensphinx on tumblr, for all of her help with editing (also the title was her idea!). Second, thanks to the mods for setting this up, we love you! And last, thanks to my giftee for your wishes that just gave me so much inspiration right off the bat.  
> Second note: this got very out of hand, and this is only around two thirds of what I have outlined. I did not have time to write and edit everything before the due date, so you're getting a part two in January!  
> And now, warnings:  
> -non-consensual touching  
> -bad puns  
> -mentions of past minor character death  
> -mentions of homophobia  
> -self deprecation  
> -kissing  
> -swearing  
> -panic attack (sort of? im not entirely sure if it counts as one?)  
> -teasing  
> I think that's it. I swear its lighter than it sounds.

Soulmark (noun)

The black mark on one’s body where their soulmate will touch them for the first time. When one makes physical contact with their soulmate for the first time, the mark will change colors.

  
  


Remy led Patton through JFK airport, scanning the signs above them for their gate number.

Remy grabbed Patton’s hand, tilting his head to the bookstore they were passing. “Let’s go in here. I wanna get something for Emile.”

Remy made a beeline for the new releases shelf, and Patton wandered the store, absentmindedly reading the titles. He paused in front of one of the shelves, pulling out his phone to send a message to his friend Virgil.

Patton and Virgil had met at Comic Con in New York a few years ago, and had kept in touch since then, despite living on opposite coasts. Then Virgil and Patton had decided to introduce their disaster gay best friends. Remy and Emile ended up dating a few months later. Now, Remy and Patton were on their way to Seattle to see Virgil and Emile.

Patton: We just got through security! I can’t wait to SEA you! 

Get it? Because the airport’s called SEATAC?

Virgil: why am i friends with you?

“Um, excuse me.”

Patton swiveled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Can I get to that…” The words died as the stranger stared at the mark on his fingertips. “I um…I think you’re my soulmate.” 

Patton laughed. “Yeah.”

The stranger seemed to short-circuit.

“I’m Patton!” He stuck out his hand.

The other froze for a moment, before leaning in and taking Patton’s hand, shaking it stiffly. “Logan.”

“Patton, c’mon, we’re gonna miss our flight!” Remy rounded the corner to where the two of them were standing. “ _Oh._ ”

“Shut up,” Patton said.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You had that, ‘I’m about to tease you mercilessly’ look,” Patton pointed out.

“I did not! So, are you gonna introduce me to your soulmate, or not?”

“Remy, this is Logan. Logan, this is my best friend, Remy.”

Remy smiled, taking the hand Logan offered. “He’s still a child, don’t ruin his innocence.”

Logan and Patton both flushed at that.

Patton buried his head in his hands. “I’m only four months younger than you. I’ll be eighteen in February.”

“What? I promised your mom I wouldn’t let you get into any trouble.”

“You see, I was under the impression that I was going on this trip to chaperone you and your boyfriend. Your parents know you wouldn’t do anything irresponsible and risk getting _me_ into trouble. There’s a reason they suggested that you bring me with you.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, as your current adult supervision, I feel like I should point out the obvious issue with you meeting your soulmate in an airport. He could live anywhere.”

Patton looked directly at Logan. “Please tell me you live in New York too.”

“Yes, I do. Manhattan.”

Patton smiled. “We’re from Brooklyn! Did your flight just get in, or are you headed somewhere?”

“We’re going to Seattle. My dad’s taking a business trip there, and he’s bringing me so I can look at colleges.”

“No way! We’re going to Seattle too! I wonder if we’re on the same flight?”

“The 6:15 from gate 37C?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh great, all three of us are going to miss it,” Remy deadpanned.

Patton lightly punched Remy’s shoulder. “Would you relax? We still have fifteen minutes, and I can see the gate from here.”

“Logan?”

Logan sighed. “That would be my dad.” Logan not-so-subtly tucked his hand behind his back as his father approached.

“There you are. We need to go to the gate in a few minutes.”

Logan nodded.

“Who’s this?”

Logan took a deep breath. “This is my soulmate, Patton.” He pulled out his hand to show his dad the colors running across it.

Logan’s dad gave a sad smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Patton.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr—?”

“Caldwell.”

“Mr. Caldwell. This is my friend, Remy.”

Remy gave a small wave.

“Where are you two from?”

Patton smiled. “Oh, we both live in Brooklyn. We’re going on a trip to Seattle too!”

“That’s quite a remarkable coincidence.”

“I guess it’s just fate!”

“If Logan’s your soulmate, then why do you have that?” Mr. Caldwell gestured to the black mark running up Patton’s arms and peeking out from his shirt collar.

Patton looked down, frowning in confusion. “I don’t know. Logan, do you have any more?”

Logan frowned. “Yeah. I-um, there’s one on my shoulder, and another here.” He held out his other hand, revealing the mark across his palm.

“Maybe you have multiple soulmates,” Remy put in.

“Can that happen?” Patton asked.

“Yeah. My mom has a friend who has two,” Remy said

Patton looked to Logan. “Maybe we’ll find our other soulmate in Seattle!”

Logan frowned. “It would be rather unfortunate if they lived there.”

Patton shrugged. “It’ll be okay. We can do long distance for a few months and then arrange to go to college together.”

Mr. Caldwell cleared his throat. “We should probably head to the gate now.”

Patton fell into step beside Logan, letting his father get ahead of them.

He turned to Logan, meeting his eyes. “You seemed kinda hesitant when you introduced us to your dad, is everything okay with you two? He seemed to take it fine.”

“I—uh—yeah. I just wasn’t sure how he’d react.”

“Why, because we’re both boys? We’re soulmates, it’s not like it could be avoided.”

“Oh, well, that too, I suppose. My mom died when I was little, and he’s always been a little...uncertain about the subject of soulmates.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t really remember her, so…yeah. I don’t know, he always just, discouraged me from finding my soulmate because of it. I understand that he did not want me getting hurt, but I always thought it would be worth it, to get to know them, even if I end up losing them.”

“Yeah, I think it would be,” Patton agreed.

They reached the gate as the first boarding group was being called.

Logan glanced at his boarding pass. “That’s us. I’ll see you when you land?”

“Yeah. Can I get your phone number, just in case we get separated somehow?”

"Sure." Logan rattled off a string of digits before Patton could even create the new contact.

"Wait a sec!" Patton laughed. "Here." Patton handed him the phone, and Logan typed in his number, before handing it back.

“Thanks! See you later!”

“Goodbye.” Logan gave a small wave as he headed toward the counter.

Patton’s phone dinged with a notification.

Virgil: i can’t believe i get to see you soon!

you still alive?

i didn’t actually hurt your feelings, did i?

don’t tell me you’re already on the plane and i don’t get to talk to you for another 5 hours.

Patton: Sorry, I’m here now

I just met one of my soulmates!

Virgil: really? i’m so happy for you!

wait, one of?

Patton: Yeah. I thought it was all one mark, just in different places. But only one part of it changed.

Virgil: you can have more than one soulmate?

Patton: Yeah, Remy said you could, and I looked it up to be sure, and it’s a thing.

Virgil: tell me about your soulmate?

Patton: His name is Logan, he’s on his way to Seattle too, you can meet him!

They’re starting boarding, I gotta go. See you soon!

Patton yawned as he walked off the plane and into the Seattle terminal. He caught sight of Logan across the hallway.

“Hey!”

Logan jerked his head up and gave a small wave.

Patton ran across the hallway, wrapping Logan in his arms. Logan froze for a moment, before melting into the embrace.

Off to the side, Remy was practically bouncing up and down. “Emile said he’s here!”

Patton pulled away from Logan, smiling.

“Who’s Emile?” Logan asked.

“Remy’s boyfriend, why we’re here in the first place.”

“Can we go now?” Remy asked.

The group headed down the hallway, following the signs to the baggage claim area.

“Where are you staying?” Logan asked as they walked.

“Some motel up North, what about you?”

“Downtown.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Patton asked.

Logan pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Patton smiled. “You made an itinerary?”

“Yes. Tomorrow is...marked for sightseeing.”

“Ooh, we should go together! We can have Emile show us around!”

“I would like that.”

They reached the set of automatic doors marked ‘No re-entry past this point.’ Past the doors, they could see Emile holding a sign that read ‘Welcome to Seattle, Remy!’

Patton reached over and squeezed Remy’s hand. “Go get him.”

Remy broke into a jog, dropping his bag and throwing himself into Emile’s arms, both smiling as their marks changed at the contact.

Virgil was absolutely not disappointed to learn that Patton had found his soulmate. Why would he be? But then his eyes had caught on the words ‘one of,’ and he couldn’t get the possibility out of his head. He’d never touched Patton before, had he? 

Virgil shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Why was he even entertaining this? Patton lived on the other side of the country. They’d probably never see each other in person again after this week. But Virgil couldn’t help picturing how their soulmarks would fit together.

Okay, so maybe he had a bit of a crush. It didn’t matter. There was no way Patton could be his soulmate. He deserved better, anyway. Virgil could almost hear Emile chiding him for that thought, but it was true, wasn’t it?

Roman called his name from across the hall, pulling him from his thoughts.

“You ready?” Virgil responded.

“Yeah.” 

Roman led him back to the dressing room.

“Hold still.” Virgil instructed. He pulled various things out of the makeup bag on the table, laying them out in a neat little row. 

Virgil moved to brush Roman’s hair out of the way, but gasped when his fingers made contact. The makeup brush in his hand clattered onto the floor. Virgil was staring at Roman, shocked.

He pulled his hand back slowly, into Roman’s field of view. Roman seemed to freeze for a second, registering the spectrum of colors across Virgil's fingertips. “Oh...you’re...”

Roman froze for a moment, pushing down the nerves building in his throat. On instinct, he lurched forward, pulling Virgil into a searing kiss, their teeth accidentally clicking against each other with the force of it. Virgil pulled back after a moment, looking a little startled.

“Sorry,” Roman muttered. He held out his hands, and Virgil grasped onto them like they were a lifeline.

“S’okay. Just give me a little warning next time?” Virgil looked down at their intertwined hands, tilting his head and frowning a little. "Roman," he whispered.

Roman looked down at his palms that were still stained black. “Um. About that,” He began to unbutton his shirt.

Virgil smirked. “Taking your shirt off for me already?”

“Shut up.” Roman turned, another splotch of black visible across his shoulder blade.

“So...do you have multiple soulmates, then?”

“Can that happen?”

“Yeah. My friend Patton has more than one.”

Roman nodded, trying to process that information. "Do you have any other marks?"

Virgil nodded, unzipping his hoodie a little to show a smear of black peeking out of his shirt collar. "I wonder if they’re the same people." He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a set of fingerprints around his wrist.

There was a knock on the door to the dressing room. “Curtain’s in twenty minutes!” One of the stagehands called.

Virgil laughed. “Right. I’m supposed to be doing your makeup. Well, I don’t have to give you a fake soulmark anymore, so this should go faster!”

Logan and his dad got a taxi from the airport. Patton waved to them as they drove off, and then they headed out to the parking garage, looking for Emile’s car.

“I think it’s on the third floor?” Emile said, staring in apprehension at the massive concrete building in front of them.

“You think?” Remy asked.

“I was distracted, okay?”

They took the elevator up, thankfully finding they had picked the right floor. Emile led them to a beat-up Subaru, pulling a Steven Universe keychain out of his pocket and clicking it open.

Patton climbed into the backseat of the car. He opened his phone to find a message from his mom, congratulating him on finding his soulmate, as well as a few from Virgil.

Virgil: i guess it’s a good day for both of us

i just found one of my soulmates

Patton: You have more than one too?

Tell me about them!

Virgil: so, you know emile’s brother roman, that i’ve kinda had a crush on since sophomore year?

Patton: It’s him?

Virgil: yeah

Patton: I’m so happy for you!

Virgil: the cast always goes out to this denny’s after the show, do you wanna meet us there?

its late,so i get it if youd rather sleep and meet up tomorrow

Patton: We can meet you there!

What’s the address?

The cast and crew went out to the nearby Denny’s after the show, as was the school tradition. Virgil had initially declined the invitation, not being a huge fan of social gatherings, but Roman had persuaded him, so there he was.

One of the cast members, Ari, was currently interrogating them about their soulmarks. Roman had their fingers intertwined on the tabletop and was explaining how magical it had felt.

Virgil was staring idly out the window, when he caught sight of a familiar car pulling into the lot, and jumped up from the table, practically sprinting out the door.

Emile met him at the door, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, before heading inside, presumably to find his brother.

“Patton!” Virgil called.

“Virgil!”

The two met in the middle of the parking lot, wrapping each other in a crushing hug. Virgil was the first to pull back, slowly registering the color spreading up and down Patton’s arms.

“Holy shit.”

“What— _ oh _ .”

“We’re soulmates.”

“Um...would it be alright if...if I kissed you?”

“Please,” Patton responded.

A voice from somewhere in the darkness of the parking lot interrupted, “Yeah, no you don’t.”

Virgil froze. “Oh, come on, Remy!”

“What? I’m his chaperone.”

Virgil looked at Patton, arching one eyebrow. “Chaperone?”

Patton glanced back at the figure in the shadows.“Remy, you have got to stop telling people that.”

Remy stepped forward into the light from the diner windows, revealing he was wearing sunglasses. At night. In the winter.

“Your mom said I was in charge of you. I can’t let you kiss a complete stranger.”

“He’s not! I’ve known him for years!” Patton protested.

“You’ve never seen him in real life before.”

“Yeah, well, you’d never seen your boyfriend before today, and I didn’t stop you from kissing  _ him _ , did I?”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m an adult.”

“Hey, I’m almost an adult! And I’m better than you at adultery, anyways.”

Virgil and Remy both lost it at that. 

After a minute Virgil cleared his throat. “I think the word you’re looking for is adulting.”

“Yeah, or adultery. They’re—oh, what’s the word—cinnamons?”

“Synonyms. Which they are very much not.”

Patton frowned. “Hmm. Well, if you’re sure.”

“How are you even cuter in real life?” Virgil blurted.

Patton blushed.

Remy sighed. “Alright, fine. Kiss each other all you want. Don’t tell your mom I endorsed this.”

Patton was outright beaming. “Alright!”

Virgil gave a shy smile, forcing himself to ignore how hard his heart was beating. “Okay, so…how do you want to do this?”

“Why are you asking me? I’ve never done this before.”

“Fair point.” Virgil shrugged, and leaned in, and at the last second Patton reached his hand out to caress Virgil’s cheek, and,  _ okay, wow. _

Their lips met and Virgil actually  _ sighed _ into the kiss.

They pulled apart after a minute, beaming at each other.

"That was perfect," Patton said, his voice awed, and his hands not leaving Virgil.

“Hey!” Roman called, and Virgil turned, feeling himself blush. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, um, this is Patton, and, well, he’s one of my soulmates.” Virgil paused. “Our soulmates?”

Roman smirked. “I suppose I can forgive you for kissing my boyfriend, in that case.” He stepped toward Patton, holding out his hands, the black marks on his palms visible. “I’m Roman.”

Patton placed his palms on Roman’s, and they watched as the colors changed.

Patton smiled. “We’re soulmates!”

“Oh my god, you’re adorable,” Roman said before he could stop himself.

Behind them, Remy laughed. “Isn’t he?”

Patton turned to glare at his friend, but it was less intimidating, and more, well, adorable.

Virgil smirked. “Sorry, you’re babey.”

“Baby?”

Remy stepped forward. “He means you’re cute, hon.”

“Oh.”

Remy reached out to shake Roman’s hand. “I’m Remy. Hurt Patton and I’ll kill you.”

Roman met his gaze. “Hurt my brother and I’ll do the same.”

Remy smirked. “Noted. Where is he, by the way?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “He started talking about cartoons with some of the other kids, so who knows when he’ll be back.”

Virgil scoffed. “Like you don’t do the same with Disney movies.”

“So? He’s my brother, I’m legally required to tease him at every available opportunity.”

“So, I guess our other soulmate is probably Logan, right?” Patton spoke up.

“Logan?” Roman asked.

“He’s my soulmate, I met him earlier today. He lives in New York, like me, but he’s visiting Seattle now too!”

“He’s in Seattle right now?” Roman said.

“Yeah we were gonna meet up tomorrow, you two should come with!”

Roman smiled. “We could meet up at the space needle, can you imagine how romantic that would be? The city would be spread out below us, and we’d lock eyes, and it would just be magical.”

“I’ll check in with him! Can I have your phone numbers, so I can start a group chat?”

The three exchanged numbers with perhaps more physical contact than was strictly necessary.

Remy cleared his throat. “I hate to break this up, but it’s getting late, we should head back to the hotel.”

“I’m not tired!” Patton protested, then yawned two seconds later.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “It’s like three AM for you guys. Go, get some sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Fine,” Patton pouted, as Remy went into the diner to get Emile.

Patton pulled Roman and Virgil into a group hug, then waved as he and Remy and Emile headed back to the car.

Virgil and Roman watched them pull out of the parking lot.

Roman turned to Virgil. “Do you want to go back inside?”

Virgil bit his lip. “Sure.”

Roman caught Virgil’s hesitation. “But…?”

Virgil sighed. “It’s been a long day. Maybe we could just head home?”

“Alright. Just let me go tell everyone that we’re leaving.”

Virgil nodded, watching Roman disappear inside the Denny’s. Roman returned a few minutes later, holding up Virgil’s jacket.

“You left this inside.” He tossed it to Virgil.

“Thanks.”

Roman led the way over to his car. He let his smile falter for a minute getting the key into the ignition, which, apparently, was a mistake.

“Is everything okay?” Virgil asked as he climbed into the car.

Roman stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. “I don’t love him.”

Virgil frowned. “What do you mean?”

Roman put his head in his hands. “I’m supposed to feel something, aren’t I? He’s my soulmate, shouldn’t I have fallen in love with him when we touched?”

“I think that’s kinda stupid, actually.” Virgil said quietly.

Roman looked up at him. “What is?”

“This whole concept that you’re gonna be in love with someone when you first meet them is just ridiculous, I mean, you don’t know anything about them, the only reason you have to trust them is this mark that you’re born with. It seems like kinda a bad system for meeting the person you’re supposed to spend your life with. I mean, I’m honestly really glad it’s you and Patton, because I’ve known you forever, and I knew how I felt about you before I found out we were soulmates.”

Roman sighed. “Yeah, I guess I just feel like it should be this whole romantic thing, like in the movies.”

“Is that why you arranged our meeting with Logan tomorrow like you did?”

“I want it to be perfect. We’re gonna lock eyes, and I’m gonna be speechless because he’s so goddamn beautiful, and we’ll fall into each other’s arms, because that’s how it’s supposed to be. That’s what it’s supposed to be like, Virgil. Why don’t I feel any of that?”

“You can’t force romance, Roman.”

“It’s literally in my name!”

Virgil laughed. Then his smile fell as he asked the question he’d been afraid to. “How did you feel when you found out  _ I _ was your soulmate?”

Roman turned to face Virgil, a small smile spreading across his face. “I was so excited, you have no idea. I wanted it to be you so, so much, but I was afraid to touch you and find out it wasn’t, and I didn’t know how to tell you. Honestly, I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

Virgil smiled. “I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time, too.” He twisted his fingers in his hoodie strings, considering. “Maybe you just have to get to know Patton for a while. Or, maybe you’re just platonic soulmates, who knows?”

“I should still feel something special, shouldn’t I?”

Virgil shrugged. “You care enough to be worrying about this, that’s gotta count for something, right?”

“Yeah, I guess it does. Thanks.”

“No problem, Princey.”

The security guard had asked for Virgil to remove his jacket going through the metal detector, already causing his anxiety to skyrocket. He had stayed up until an unreasonable hour last night doing copious amounts of research on the tower, unsure if he was hoping for his fears to be confirmed, or reassurance that he wasn’t going to die. 

Now, they were entering the elevator, which, curse Virgil’s luck, was glass. Thankfully, the bad weather had kept most of the tourists away, and they were the only ones in the elevator. Virgil pushed closer to Roman, burying his head in the other boy’s shoulder, and trying not to think about where they were. He tried to count the seconds, making it to fifty before the doors slid open.

Roman took Virgil’s hands, backing out of the elevator slowly. “It’s fine. We’re not that high, it’ll be alright.”

Virgil could see out the door to the observation deck from here, and he could see the city spread out below them, and it was becoming increasingly clear that they were, in fact, that high. Virgil’s brain was yelling at him to run, leave, get to safety.

He tried his best for a smile and followed Roman out of the elevator, pulling his hands back so Roman couldn’t feel how they were shaking.

“I wonder if they’re here yet?”

Virgil just shrugged, unable to bring himself to open his mouth.

Roman scanned the area,but it was empty, except for a few families.

“Shall we check outside?”

Virgil nodded, despite the voice inside his head screaming at him to get out of there.

Roman opened the door and Virgil tried to follow him, but his head spun, and his feet wouldn’t move.

“Um…you know, I think I’m gonna stay in here.”

Roman turned, tilting his head. “You sure?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you back in here?”

“Uh…I think, actually, I’m gonna go back downstairs, so, um, I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Roman’s face filled with concern. “Are you okay? I can come with you.”

Virgil shook his head rapidly. “You go find Patton and Logan. I’ll be alright.”

The tricky part turned out to be convincing himself of that. Roman gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before disappearing outside, and Virgil turned back toward the elevator, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of going  _ down _ in that thing.

The elevator doors opened, and he pulled his hoodie further around himself, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe.  _ He could do this _ . He looked up, to find the elevator car empty and waiting. He forced himself to take a step forward.

He was vaguely aware of someone saying his name, but couldn’t focus on the sound over the rushing in his head.

Virgil felt fingers close around his wrist. He turned, and found himself staring into deep blue eyes, and suddenly it was even harder to breathe. 

“Logan?”

Logan nodded, offering him a small smile, and okay, maybe Virgil was wrong about the whole love at first sight thing.

Virgil was starting to feel light headed, and no, he was absolutely not going to faint in front of Logan, so he pulled out of his grip perhaps a little too fast, and slumped against the wall.

“Are you alright?”

“Not—not really.”

“Where’s Roman?” Patton asked gently, crouching in front of Virgil.

“Um,” Virgil tried to think through the fog of panic. “He went outside.”

Patton murmured something in Logan’s ear, then set off outside.

Logan knelt, holding his hands out in invitation.

Virgil just curled his fists tighter into his hoodie pockets. Thankfully Logan didn’t seem to mind.

“I suppose a grounding exercise wouldn’t be much help, considering our current location is the source of your distress. Can you try and take some deep breaths with me? I’m going to count.”

Virgil forced himself to nod, and tried to breathe with Logan, fumbling the rhythm a few times.

Patton and Roman came into view, and Roman moved beside Logan. Roman ignored how their shoulders brushed together, tabling that discussion for later, and reached to brush Virgil’s tears from his cheeks.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Logan continuing to count, until Virgil reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Better?” Logan asked.

Virgil nodded. “Slightly. Can we…”

“Go back downstairs?” Roman finished for him.

“Yeah.”

They piled into the elevator, the other three forming a protective circle around Virgil.

Safe on the ground floor, Roman swiveled to face Virgil, letting out a long sigh. “You should have said something.”

“I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Roman smiled fondly. “Idiot.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just...tell me next time, okay?”

“Fine.”

“What do you want to do now?” Patton asked.

Virgil frowned. “Can we do something...chill?”

“We could go back to my house and watch a movie or something?” Roman suggested.

This was met with various murmurs of agreement.

Roman’s dads met them at the door, instantly assaulting them with enthusiasm.

“Roman! We didn’t expect you back so early!”

“Are these the soulmates you’ve been talking about?”

“Uh, yeah. This is Logan, and Patton, and well, you know Virgil.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. Here, come inside. I’m Chris, this is my husband, Matt.”

The boys followed Roman’s parents inside.

“So, how was your date?” Matt asked.

Roman laughed hesitantly. “Why do you think we’re back early?”

“What happened?”

“Virgil neglected to inform us that he was afraid of heights,” Logan told Roman’s parents.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“What? You spend so much time over here, you practically live here. I think I’m allowed to say that.”

Roman hummed in agreement as Virgil rolled his eyes.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Roman asked.

“You suggested that we watch a movie when you invited us,” said Logan.

Virgil turned to Roman. “Do you have any movies that aren’t designed for children?”

“Excuse me, Disney movies aren’t solely reserved for children! They’re classics! And we have Netflix. Which you know, because you’ve been using our password since middle school.” 

“Whatever.”

Patton was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and he had his hands clasped in front of his chest. “Ooh, what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“I’m particularly partial to Tangled, though that may be because it’s the first one I remember seeing in a theater.”

“I haven’t seen that one,” Logan said quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

“You haven’t? We’re fixing that immediately!” Roman moved to the cabinet under the TV, and started going through the stack of DVDs.

Logan shot their other two soulmates a look of  _ what have I done?  _ Patton looked nearly as excited as Roman, and Virgil just shrugged.

Roman found the right one and popped it into the disc player.

“Alright we’ll leave you guys alone now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Chris told Roman.

“Don’t do anything I  _ would  _ do,” Matt said, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair, before the couple went into the other room. Roman huffed in annoyance, immediately reaching up to fix it.

Roman located the remote, and went to sit on the couch.

Virgil sat next to Roman, and Logan on the other side of the couch. Patton settled on the floor between Virgil and Logan.

“There’s another chair,” Logan pointed out.

“I know. I want to be close to you!”

Logan was pretty sure he was actually going to melt.

At some point, Patton reached up and tangled his fingers in Logan’s.  _ That was...really nice, actually. _ Logan looked over at the other two, where Virgil had fallen asleep against Roman’s side.

“He’s like a koala bear,” Patton said, pointing out how Virgil had his limbs wrapped around the other boy.

Roman chuckled softly, careful not to jostle Virgil.

“I suppose you are correct, though koalas are not technically bears.”

“Why not?” Patton said, with a hint of a smile, that indicated he already had an answer in mind.

Logan launched into an explanation anyways. “They’re actually in the marsupial group. They have a pouch, unlike bears, which are in the order Carnivora. They’re also completely herbivorous, whereas bears are omnivores.”

Patton couldn’t contain his giggles at that point. “I guess you could—you could say they dont—dont have the right koalifications?”

Roman cracked up, whereas Logan just stared at him.

“That was terrible,” he said.

Patton laughed. “C’mon, you love me.”

Logan really, really did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, chapter two is here! Thank y'all so much for your appreciation on the last one, I hope you enjoy! I'm calling this the last chapter, but if you want to see more of this verse, feel free to send me prompts about it.  
> Warnings:  
> -Kissing  
> -Separation anxiety?  
> -Insecurity

The next week went by in a blur. It was filled with college tours, Roman and Virgil showing the others their favorite spots in the city, and far too much time spent playing video games and watching movies in Roman’s living room.

The night before they were due to return to New York, Roman took his soulmates out to dinner. He picked a nice restaurant downtown, and getting the reservations before Logan and Patton left had been tough.

“This is like one of those places that doesn’t put their prices on the menu,” Patton said, amazed.

Virgil looked a little worried. “I — um…”

“I’ll get the bill, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

Roman nodded.

They chatted idly, until after they ordered and were waiting for their food, when Patton changed the topic.

“Are we...um...dating?” Patton asked. He continued when no one responded, “I mean, like, platonic soulmates are a thing, but so are romantic ones, and I think we should be on the same page about that.”

Virgil chewed his lip. “I, personally, would like us to be. Dating, I mean.”

“Me too! That’s one boyf down!”

Virgil laughed. “Boyf? Oh my god, you’re adorable. What about you two?”

Logan considered. “I know it’s rather illogical, seeing as I met all of you only a handful of days ago, but I would very much like that.”

Patton reached across the table and squeezed Logan’s hand. “I’d love that.”

“Roman?” Patton prompted.

“Oh...um...I actually wanted to talk to you guys about that. I — I think I’m demisexual.”

“Okay,” Patton said, as Logan tilted his head in confusion.

“What does that mean?”

Roman, Virgil, and Patton all started talking at the same time. Virgil and Roman quieted down, letting Patton handle the explanation.

“It means he only experiences attraction towards people when he’s known them for a while, right?”

Roman nodded.

Logan’s face fell slightly. “Oh. So, you don’t wish to pursue a romantic relationship?”

“Maybe someday? I know you guys are my soulmates, and I’m supposed to feel...that way...about you, but…”

“Hey,” Virgil put his hand on Roman’s arm. “It’s okay.”

Roman nodded, but it was clear he didn’t really believe it.

“I’m really happy just being friends,” Patton said.

“But —”

“No buts!” Patton cut him off. “I love you, and I want you to be comfortable.”

“I love you too,” Roman replied.

“I love you all too,” said Virgil.

The three looked at Logan expectantly.

“I — um...that.”

Patton laughed. “That what?” He teased.

“I love you too.”

The day that Patton, Logan, and Remy had to leave rolled around all too soon. Roman, Virgil, and Emile tagged along to the airport, wanting to spend every last second with their soulmates. The TSA agent had protested letting them through without a boarding pass, but had been persuaded with a display of how their soulmarks fit together. 

The four wrapped their arms around each other as they walked toward the gate. Emile latched onto Remy’s side, leaning his head against the other. Their steps fell into sync with each other.

Roman felt his heart sink as they got closer to the gate. He tightened his arms around his soulmates.

Then it was time to say goodbye. They pulled each other into a crushing hug, not letting go for a full minute, at least. Patton was the first to pull away, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much,” he sighed.

“We’ll call every day,” Roman promised.

“I know.”

“And Logan’s going with you, so there’s someone to hug you for us,” Virgil pointed out.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you guys in the fall?”

“Yep!” Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton again. “I love you,” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

Roman and Logan repeated the sentiment, and then Patton pulled away again.

“Goodbye.”

Virgil sighed. “Goodbye.”

Patton took Logan’s hand, waving with his other.

“Call us when you get off the plane?” Virgil asked.

“We will!”

Then, they were gone. Virgil leaned into Roman’s side, intertwining their fingers. A few moments later, Emile rejoined them, having said goodbye to Remy.

The three left the airport, much quieter than they had been on the way in. Virgil could feel his heart sink at being apart already, how was he going to make it until August?

Virgil kept his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him, his hands wrapped around the admissions letter from Evergreen.

Logan and Roman had gotten their acceptance letters weeks ago. They’d all applied to whatever the one in Seattle is, but Patton hadn’t gotten in there, so Virgil had held off on committing to see if they both got into Evergreen. Logan had decided on Western Washington, and Roman had chosen University of Washington.

“Logan’s going all the way to Bellingham, someone’s got to stay in the middle,” Roman had reasoned.

Now, Virgil and Roman were in Virgil’s bedroom. Patton had texted a while ago, saying that he had his letter from evergreen, and would call as soon as he got home so they could open them together.

Virgil jumped at the familiar ringtone on his laptop, accepting the call in an instant.

“Hi!” Patton’s voice filled his speakers, and Virgil sighed at the familiarity of it. “You have your letter?”

Virgil nodded, holding it up to the camera. “Open them on three?”

Patton nodded back, smiling enthusiastically.

Roman began counting down, unsure if he should be filming his boyfriends’ reactions.

Patton and Virgil tore open their envelopes, and it was silent for a moment, as they pulled out their letters.

Patton was the first to react, giving a squeal of excitement, quickly stifling it and schooling his expression into something neutral before looking to Virgil. “What does yours say?”

Virgil must have hesitated too long, because Roman snatched the paper from his hands and began to read aloud.

“We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into—”

Patton cut him off with another squeal. He held his letter up to the camera, showing that it was also an affirmative. “We got in!”

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, yeah we did.”

“Roman, you gotta kiss my boyfriend for me to celebrate!”

Roman laughed, before pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s lips. “You did it,” he whispered.

Virgil smiled, reaching out to lay his fingertips on the screen. Patton mirrored his movements.

“I miss you,” Virgil whispered.

“Aw, I miss you too! But we’ll see each other soon!”

“It’s April. You and Logan aren’t coming ‘till August.”

“Yeah, but we talk everyday! It’ll fly by!”

“I just can’t believe I spent so long not knowing you, and now it hurts so much to be apart.”

“Hey,” Patton whispered. "I love you."

Virgil swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I love you too."

They talked for a few hours, until Patton started had started to fall asleep at his desk, and the other two had gently bullied him into going to bed.

  
  


The next few months passed agonizingly slow. Finally, the day rolled around. Virgil and Roman had both made impressively elaborate signs to welcome their soulmates.

They chatted idly as they waited for their boyfriends, both hardly able to stand still. Remy was coming a week later, since his and Emile's school didn't start until September, and his parents wanted the extra time with him. As such, Emile had opted to stay home, and it was just Virgil and Roman at the airport.

Their phones went off simultaneously, a text from Logan saying they had just landed.

Roman bounced on the balls of his feet. "They're here!"

Virgil smiled, more genuine than Roman had seen in months.

Patton shrieked when he saw them, bolting over to where they stood and crushing them both in a hug. Logan was soon to join them, leaning into their circle.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," was all that was said.

They didn’t separate for a full five minutes, at least.

Logan pulled away first, clearing his throat. "We should um...probably pick up our luggage, they're liable to think we've forgotten about it."

Roman and Patton huffed at the loss of contact.

"Fine," Roman sighed.

They walked hand in hand to the baggage area, sneaking kisses on cheeks, backs of hands, anywhere they could reach, really. In a way, it was reminiscent of the day they parted, only so,  _ so _ much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you leave comments I'll probably cry from happiness.


End file.
